disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Negaverse
The Negaverse is a parallel universe of St. Canard that appears in the Darkwing Duck episode "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything", and is the home of the villainous Negaduck. Everything in this apocalyptic world is the opposite of the regular universe: crime rules the streets, villains are the good guys and Negaduck is the supreme ruler. The entrance to the Negaverse was a portal inside a big birthday cake, hidden in a "Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice" bakery. History Using the birthday cake portal, Negaduck was able to visit the regular universe and return to his own universe whenever he wishes to. He kept the portal a secret from his criminal colleagues until they followed him to his secret hideout. When Darkwing Duck showed up, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator captured him and threw him into the portal with no idea of where it led to. Furious of what they just did, Negaduck went after Darkwing. When Darkwing Duck arrived in the Negaverse, he found the city to be a dark and dimmed world flooding with noxious fumes, crippled buildings, dead plant life and the streets roaming with crime. Darkwing came across parallel versions of Gosalyn and Launchpad and with the help of the Negaverse Tank, he explained what had happened. At first Darkwing refused to believe he was in another universe, but after trying to wake himself up by bashing his head against a wall (thinking it was all a dream), he finally believed he was in the Negaverse. He was about to leave until he was asked to stay by the Friendly Four (parallel versions of Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator) to help them defeat Negaduck. With Darkwing's help, the Friendly Four were able to restore the city to the beauty of the regular universe St. Canard. Darkwing Duck left the Negaverse with Nega-Gosalyn in the care of the Friendly Four. Trivia *The name Negaverse is a combination of the words "Negative Universe", much like Negaduck's name is a combination of the words "Negative Darkwing Duck". *The Negaverse is an example of a classical "mirror universe" where all the heroes are villains and all the villains are heroes. Non-Disney examples of this are Earth-Three and the Anti-Matter Universe in DC Comics, the Shattered Glass Universe in Transformers, Anti-Mobius in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics, and of course, the Mirror Universe from Star Trek. *NegaGosalyn, while opposite of Gosalyn personality wise, is one of the few counterparts who are still on the same side morally as their main universe counterpart. *The Muddlefoot family is different in a subtle way as well. Unlike the normal versions, Herb and Binkie actually listen to Honker (who has the most common sense in their family). *A Negaverse version of Gizmoduck was planned to appear in Joe Books' Darkwing Duck revival comicDrawing of NegaGizmoduck by James Silvani, but due to the comic's cancellation, that story is likely to never happen. Gallery Negaverse-8.png|Negaverse counterparts of Launchpad and the Muddlefoots Negaverse-3.png|The run-down bakery Negaverse-9.png Negaverse-11.png|The Negaverse St. Canard being restored Negaverse-2.png|The portal to the Negaverse Noxious Fumes - LNE.png|"Ahh, my beautiful St. Canard. Smell those noxious fumes." Negaverse-4.png|Negaverse Launchpad Negaverse-5.png|Negaverse Tank Nega-honker.jpg|Negaverse Honker Negaverse-6.png|Negaverse Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot Negaverse-7.png|Negaverse Gosalyn Negaverse-10.png|The Friendly Four Negaverse-12.png|"Party time!" Darkwing Duck - 35 - Life, the Negaverse and Everything - YouTube.jpg|Darkwing, while pretending to be Negaduck, discovers that toys are banned and confiscated in Negaverse References Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Villain's lair Category:Darkwing locations Category:Darkwing Duck locations Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations Category:Realms